


Art: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by sian1359



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Turns out Clint and Bucky are compatible.





	Art: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally done for an author who was unable to finish the story. I was blessed to have someone step in to pinch hit and do a new story for the art piece, which will be linked once it is available. (I intend to do art for my original author should the opportunity to finish the story happens.

<http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/winterhawk2018.jpg>


End file.
